


The Light that Guides Us Home

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: After her husband’s passing, Emma finds herself living on the run, hoping to protect her son from his greedy grandfather. She and Henry finally settle in the town of Storybrooke, where they begin to build their home. When they’re discovered and their livelihood is threatened, Emma accepts help from the town’s lighthouse keeper: Killian Jones.





	The Light that Guides Us Home

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta @icecubelotr44 and my amazing artists @clockadile and @honeybadgerhook !!!!
> 
> (Links will be added as I get them!)

 

 

[Title Art By: Clockadile](https://clockadile.tumblr.com/post/170687635105/the-light-that-guides-us-home-by-xhookswenchx)

The scene outside the Red Wolf Inn hadn't changed much since the last time Killian had come into town. A group of children played outside, taking full advantage of the favorable midday weather. Those he'd seen before had grown some, and a few new children had joined their ranks.

They all stared at him as he dismounted. Killian laughed, knowing what came next. As expected, a small crowd surrounded him with their hands out. He chuckled, then called for a small boy towards the back.

"Do you know where the livery is, lad?" he asked as the crowd began to clear begrudgingly.

The boy nodded, his gaze turning towards the dirt he was kicking around. Killian smiled and crouched down in front of him. "Tell you what. If you can take my horse there, there's a little money in it for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a shiny coin.

"Really?" the boy asked, disbelievingly. His voice was almost a whisper, but he looked up at Killian and grinned.

"Aye," Killian promised.

"Okay, Mister!”

Killian handed over the reins and watched for a moment to make sure the child didn’t have any difficulty with the horse. Then, he turned and made his way into the tavern.

“Jones,” Ruby greeted him when he sat at the bar.

“Ruby,” he nodded back.

She stood in front of him and leaned over the bar, flashing one of her flirtatious smiles. “What’re you interested in?”

“Just a room,” he replied, chuckling when she grumbled. “Perhaps something to eat as well. It’s been a long day.”

“I’m guessing you’ll take your meal upstairs?” Ruby asked.

“You would be correct.”

“It wouldn’t hurt you to have company once in awhile,” Ruby muttered as she took his money.

“Noted,” he mumbled when she handed over a key. He frowned when he looked at it. “This isn’t my usual room.”

“It’s occupied. Stop complaining and get upstairs. You’re lucky we house you at all.” Ruby rolled her eyes, but there was no bite in her words. “I’ll send someone up with your food.”

* * *

Emma was still getting used to the rowdy evening crowd at the Red Wolf Inn. The job was a big change from the simple farm life she'd led.

She wondered where they came from. Storybrooke was a small seaside village that seemed empty the day she stumbled in. It was out of the way and, aside from the small number of ships in port, it didn't get much traffic at all.

It was the perfect place to hide away.

"Mama?" a tiny voice caught her attention. No one else noticed, his voice too quiet to cut through the noise.

But Emma had a sixth sense when it came to her son.

"Henry, you shouldn't be down here."  She stepped out from the counter and took his hand. He let her lead him back upstairs.

"It's loud," he complained when she tucked him in.

"I know," she whispered. "But it's just for now, remember? Once we're back on our feet-"

"We'll get our own place," he finished.

Emma kissed his forehead before heading back to the tavern. She hated that her son had to go through all the hardship, but the alternative was worse.

They'd been on the run for a year. After Emma's husband Baelfire passed away, her father-in-law had proven to be even worse than she'd thought. He'd never been fond of her, tolerating her for Baelfire's benefit.

He’d paid off his son’s debts and Emma had been grateful for the relief from the sharks who came calling. She found out soon enough that none of it was for her benefit. Before she even had a chance to grieve, she found herself facing an eviction.

Gold had no heart and proved it by trying to take her son away in the process. When she refused, she learned that “no” wasn’t an option.

Finally, she’d found a place far from his reach. So far, there hadn’t been any trouble. Ruby and her grandmother helped, not only in giving her shelter, but by protecting her. Granny was a tough woman and the first thing Emma noticed was no one dared give her trouble.

It made her feel safer, though she knew her father-in-law was persistent.

"Everything okay?" Ruby asked.

Emma let out a sigh and forced her fears away. "Yeah. Henry startled a bit."

Ruby didn't say anything, obviously looking for the lie. Satisfied with Emma's answer, she turned and pointed to the counter. "Then you can deal with Blue-Eyes over there."

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to pawn off a difficult customer?" Emma eyed her friend suspiciously.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to help you, Emma. That guy needs company-"

"Absolutely not!" Emma hissed. "Look, I'll take care of him, but I'm not going to... _take care of him._ Granny hired me to serve food... not myself."

She knew that Ruby sometimes did a little work on the side for extra money and that was fine. For Ruby. Emma had enough trouble in her life… the last thing she needed was to invite more. She could hear her friend grumbling as she walked away.

Ignoring the remarks, she made her way towards the man Ruby had pointed out. He sat quietly by the wall, looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else. The noise seemed to bother him and Emma worried that he'd be annoyed enough to take it out on her.

 _Maybe that's why Ruby passed him off_.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Your friend promised me dinner, but it seems she's forgotten about me." The man smiled, then nodded over in Ruby's direction. He turned his attention back to Emma and shrugged. "I suppose it's not such a bad thing."

 _Great,_ Emma groaned internally. _This guy is a flirt._

"Look..." she started. "I don't know what arrangement you have with Ruby-"

"I come into town every month or so. She gives me a discount on a room and meals," he laughed. "In return, I don't cause trouble. So don't worry, love. You're safe enough with me."

She didn’t believe him but he wasn’t as obnoxious as everyone else in the tavern, so taking her chances seemed to be the best option.

It didn’t take long for Emma to realize that the man - Killian - meant what he’d said. He truly wanted to be left alone.

_So why was he sticking around?_

__

[Art by HoneyBadgerHook](http://honeybadgerhook.tumblr.com/post/170685563614/cslb-artwork-the-light-that-guides-us-home-by)

* * *

Killian wanted nothing more than to take his food and go upstairs. He didn’t care for chaos. Something kept him from leaving, though. He wasn't sure if it was jealousy from the attention she was getting, or some inexplicable need to protect her from the unsavory characters in the tavern, but he was unsettled.

"She can handle herself."

Ruby's sudden appearance startled him. His friend laughed a little too loudly, drawing the attention of nearby patrons. To his relief, Emma didn't seem to notice.

"A girl could get the wrong idea," Ruby laughed. "You're not exactly hiding the fact that you're watching her. Good thing she's oblivious."

Only she wasn't oblivious. She was just too busy trying to fight off a man who refused to take a hint.

_She can handle herself._

From the look of things, Ruby was right. Emma knew her way around the crowd and shrugged off the worst of it.

"You're staring," Ruby scolded. "She's going to have a fit if she finds out."

Killian sighed, but when he turned to make a snide remark, he found Ruby already gone. He watched her for a few moments as she settled into her usual rounds, then turned his attention back to Emma.

Most everyone in the tavern knew Ruby. They knew she could throw a punch and that her grandmother never missed a shot. As rowdy as the crowd was, they knew never to cross the owner or her granddaughter.

By extension, he thought, that should have included Emma. Killian knew Granny treated all her employees as though they were family, so he couldn't understand why the men were giving Emma such a hard time.

He frowned as he watched Emma politely duck away, giving some of the more rambunctious men more respect than they deserved.

She stopped by to check on him when she had a moment, looking grateful that there was one person who wasn't making rude comments or gestures. Each time, he almost asked her to point out who was making her life hell, ready to teach them a lesson.

But he didn't. Ruby said she could handle herself and he didn't have any reason to doubt her.

As the night wore on, the crowd began to thin and the remaining patrons either cleared up their tab, or waited for Ruby to kick them out. Ruby was flirting with a man Killian recognized as the doctor as she started ushering people out, and Emma was...

_Where was Emma?_

Somehow, he'd lost track of her. He'd kept tabs on her easily in the crowd, and now...

"Ruby-"

"Don't worry. She went to get the broom. We're closing, so you can go back to your room or you can stick around and help us clean.”

There wasn't a choice. If he ducked back into his room without helping out, Ruby would give him hell. "Seeing as you and the doctor aren't having any trouble escorting anyone out-"

Ruby glared at him, then nodded towards the hall.

Killian left his seat and went after Emma. He wasn't sure whether she’d welcome assistance, but figured so long as he stayed out of her way, she might not mind.

It would make her job easier; what did she have to lose?

The hall was darker than the rest of the building and the closet that housed the cleaning supplies was tucked around the corner. He was halfway there when he heard a crash and shout.

"Emma?"

Another shout echoed through the hall, followed by sounds of a struggle. Killian rushed towards the closet, arriving in time to see Emma knock her attacker to the ground.

"I've got it," she snapped.

"I can see that, love," Killian chuckled, leaning back casually against the wall to watch.

"Not your love," she grumbled.

Ruby rounded the corner, coming to a halt before she barreled into Killian. "What happened?"

Emma stormed off, brushing past everyone without saying a word.

When Killian turned to go after her, Ruby grabbed his arm. "That's not a smart move," she warned.

"I'll take care of our friend." Even though he trusted Ruby, _someone_ needed to make sure Emma was okay. "Please check on her?"

As he lifted the man off the floor, Ruby took off after Emma.

* * *

 

"Well, hello there, young man!" Killian smiled when he noticed the boy from yesterday walking downstairs.

"Hello!" The boy called cheerfully. He scrambled onto the chair next to Killian and sat patiently at the counter.

"Henry!"

Killian chuckled when the boy's face scrunched up.

"Sorry Mama..." Henry muttered.

"I told you to wait for me," his mother scolded. "I'm sorry if he's pestering you."

"He's no bother." Killian turned to the woman, surprised to see Emma. He wanted to ask how she was, to tell her the man who attacked her wouldn't be accosting her again, but he couldn't say it in front of Henry. There was no telling how much Emma had told the boy. If he was a betting man, he'd wager she hadn't said a word.

Best not to frighten the lad.

Emma sat next to her son and whispered something in his ear. Henry nodded, looking chastened.

Something was off.

It would be rude to ask, especially since he didn't know either of them, but something nagged at him. Emma looked as though she was in need of help, not anything related to the tavern, but something else.

Something bigger.

"I wanted to thank you. For yesterday." She glanced between him and Henry, silently confirming what he'd already guessed. Her son didn't know anything.

"Of course," he agreed. He hadn’t done much of anything. Emma was the one who'd knocked the guy down. All he did was drag him out the door.

Ruby arrived, hands full of food. She plopped what should have been _his_ plate down in front of Henry and, before she could set anything else down, the boy had almost finished eating. Ruby laughed, then promised to get Killian something to eat before she disappeared.

"Slow down, it's not going anywhere."

"I wanna play." Henry continued to wolf down his food, much to Emma's annoyance. When he finished, she reluctantly let him go, insisting he stay close.

Once Henry was outside, Emma turned her attention to her plate and began to pick at the food. "I don't know if Ruby told you anything..." she mumbled.

"It's none of my business. I didn't ask, and Ruby wouldn't tell." As much as he wanted to ask, it felt wrong to pry. "I swear that man will never bother you again. Ruby's already informed her grandmother. If he steps foot in this tavern again-"

" _He_ won't be back.” She looked up at him, and he could see fear in her eyes. "But someone will take his place. I can deal with rowdy men. They're too drunk to be any real threat. But... I think he was different."

"How so?"

"He wasn't drunk," Emma answered. "And he wasn't trying to get overly friendly."  

He wanted to assure her that he would keep her safe, but she was already pushing away from the counter.

“She’s not interested,” Ruby scolded when she returned with his food. Emma was long gone, chasing after her son who must have wandered a bit too far for her liking.

It would be an outright lie to say he didn’t find her attractive, but trying to convince Ruby that wasn’t the reason for his concern would be impossible.

“I just need to know she’s all right,” he finally admitted, ignoring the fact that Ruby was rolling her eyes at him. “Is she?”

“She’s fine,” came the short reply.

“And her boy?”

Ruby hesitated before insisting they were both fine. Killian didn’t press any further.

* * *

 

Killian was obviously one of Granny and Ruby’s preferred customers, but it didn’t explain why he was still hanging around. Ruby mentioned that the Jones boys usually spent a couple days in town; _she_ seemed curious why he’d stuck around this long.

He wasn't any bother. Somehow, having him around was comforting, though she wasn't sure why.

God, she'd almost told him everything.

What the hell had she been thinking?

It wasn't that he was a threat. While Ruby may not always be a great judge of character, Emma knew she could trust Granny's intuition. And Killian seemed to be protective of them both.

But _anyone_ could have overheard them talking. Then, there was the fact that she didn't really know him. For all she knew...

"All right, love?"

Emma startled. "I'm not used to working so early after pulling such a late shift."

It wasn't a lie. She _was_ exhausted. Things were slowing down now, though. The morning crowd had started to disperse, ready to start their day, and eventually, it was just Emma and Killian.

"Are you waiting for seconds?" Emma asked, taking his plate away.

"Just here to keep you company.”

She wasn't sure how to respond, so she headed back towards the kitchen with the dishes.

Granny had already started cleaning up, and was quick to wave Emma away before she could help. "Go play with your boy," she insisted.

After agreeing, Emma went back out, in hopes of finagling Henry away from the group of boys he liked to run around with so she could spend some time with him.

She groaned when she realized there was someone new at the counter.

"It's okay, Emma," Killian soothed, making her realize she’d been heard. "He's not here to bother you. Go find Henry."

She was about to agree and go outside, when a very dirty, very sniffly Henry walked in the door. Her first instinct was to panic, then she mentally berated herself for letting him play outside unsupervised.

But then she realized he was _here_ and he was fine, and his pants now had holes at the knees, and-

"I fell," Henry sniffled.

"Roughhousing?" Killian guessed.

Henry nodded.

Emma sighed. She wanted to be upset with him. He'd already been scolded a few times for getting into scrapes. But he looked so pathetic that she couldn't help but scoop him up in her arms and assure him he'd be okay. "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

 

Killian was the first person Henry saw when he made his way to the counter the next morning. Emma giggled when her son looked annoyed that someone was sitting in his seat. It was the same man from yesterday.

"Move over, Liam," Killian chided. "Henry's got to show me his battle scars."

Henry hopped up onto the stool excitedly when Liam moved. He was quick to roll up his pants and show Killian the ugly scrapes on his knees.

It was strange, how close the two had grown over such a short period of time. She couldn't complain though. Henry wanting to stay close made her worry less. She knew it wasn't easy on him, and that he understood why he couldn't wander far, but he was still a six-year-old boy. Instinct demanded he go out and get into mischief. She hoped that, one day, neither of them would have to worry about Gold.

“We haven’t been properly introduced, have we?” Liam extended his hand to Emma. “Liam Jones. I’m assuming you’re the reason my little brother has refused to come home on time?”

She could have sworn Killian muttered “younger brother” while she tried to catch her breath. _Did he really think that she-_ God. Her cheeks were probably turning red.

“I doubt I’m the reason anyone sticks around,” she mumbled, pulling her hand away. She stuffed both her hands in her apron pockets in an attempt to keep from fidgeting.

“Come again?” Liam asked.

“I’m Emma,” she muttered instead.

Liam looked around the empty tavern, then back at Emma. “Killian seems to think you’re in some sort of trouble.”

“Liam!” Killian hissed. “I apologize, Emma. Apparently, my brother can’t keep his bloody mouth shut.”

“You stuck around because you thought I was in trouble?” she asked.

“After all that happened that first night I was here... “ he frowned. “I don’t think you’re incapable of caring for yourself, Emma. But I could see you were frightened… that you’re _still_ frightened. Something is worrying you, and I couldn’t just leave knowing that you might be fighting a difficult battle.”

While Liam’s comments caught her off guard, Killian’s completely knocked the wind out of her.

“Henry, why don’t you go play with your friends? I’ll call you when breakfast is ready.”

Henry ran off without further prompting.

Emma sat down in the now empty seat and sucked in a deep breath, hoping to brace herself. From what, she wasn’t sure. Killian had already made it clear he was looking out for her. What difference would it make when he realized why?

“You don’t have to-”

“It’s okay,” she assured him. She’d trusted Ruby and Granny within hours of meeting them. Killian had stayed close, no questions asked. Even when she almost told him the first time, he never pressured her to say anything she wasn’t ready to say.

He wanted to help her. It seemed his brother did, too.

So, she told them everything.

She started with the debts her husband left upon his passing and blazed right through to the cruel eviction at the hands of her father-in-law and to the hasty escape she and Henry made when she realized Gold wanted to take her son away from her.

She kicked herself for believing a man who disliked her would offer a helping hand. He had an heir in Henry, but she wasn’t worth anything, merely the woman his son married.

After finally finding a home and a family, Emma found herself an orphan again. Only now she had a son to protect and a despicable father-in-law to contend with.

At first, they’d stayed close to home, but Gold had made it almost impossible to live within his reach. So, they ran, never staying anywhere too long.

There were times when Emma suspected Gold’s henchmen had been too close for comfort, but they were able to slip away without too much trouble. She’d hoped to find safety in Storybrooke. It wasn’t an overwhelmingly large town, but the isolation made it feel safe.

Killian was visibly upset by the time she finished.

“I know it probably would have been easier to just let his grandfather take him,” she admitted, “but he’s all I have. And Gold would cut me out of his life entirely. I can’t lose Henry.”

“And you think that man from earlier…” Killian cursed when Emma nodded.

“I thought we were safe here,” she whispered.

“You can be,” he assured, looking at his brother. “The lighthouse. It’s out of the way. We can keep them safe.”

Emma shook her head. “I can’t ask-”

“You’re not asking,” Liam interrupted. "We're offering."

It was generous, but only a temporary solution. "He's not going to give up.”

"He wants an heir. And I'm assuming Henry is the last?" He groaned when Emma confirmed it. "Bloody hell…”

"Marriage," Liam blurted. She and Killian stared at him, neither saying a word as they waited for an explanation. Liam rolled his eyes. “If Emma marries Killian, her father-in-law won’t have his heir anymore.”

Killian caught on first and, much to Emma’s surprise, seemed to think the plan would work.

It was too much, and she told them that. How could she honestly live with herself if someone threw their life away to keep her and her son safe?

“You hardly know me,” she reminded Killian, who still didn’t see a problem with it.

“Marriages between complete strangers are arranged all the time,” Liam explained. “The way I see it, the two of you already have an advantage.”

“We get along well enough,” Killian added. “It could work.”

“Really?” She appreciated the fact that he would make such a commitment just to protect her, but both he and his brother needed to take a step back and think about what they were suggesting. “So… say it works. What then? My father-in-law goes away, but you’re still stuck with a wife and kid.”

“You’re saying that as though it’s a bad thing.”

“Killian-“

A loud scuffle outside cut the conversation short. Emma’s heart skipped a beat as she whipped around to look at the door. _That’s not children fighting._

Suddenly, a little boy came tearing into the tavern. “A bad man grabbed Henry!” he shouted.

Emma was quick on her feet, wasting no time rushing out the door. She was vaguely aware of Ruby coming out of the kitchen, and the Jones brothers following after her, but everything was a blur.

_Get to Henry._

She repeated the words, cursing herself for not running fast enough.

She could hear Henry wailing as the man carried him off, but as she tried to move faster, a sharp, unexpected pull at her elbow brought her to the ground. She barely missed hitting her head on the hard dirt road.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A gruff voice chuckled darkly.

_No!_

* * *

 

Killian hated that he had to leave Emma to fend for herself, but she’d never forgive him if he stopped for her and let the man who’d grabbed her son get away. It didn't take him but a few moments to get close to the kidnapper, who was having difficulty hauling off a kicking and screaming little boy.

"Hey!"

Killian's shout caught the man off guard, giving him the opportunity to catch up. He grabbed the man’s coat and pulled back. Henry took a tumble and Killian lost his grip.

The man gave chase as Henry scrambled away, but Killian was faster, tackling the would-be kidnapper to the ground.

He couldn't risk going after Henry until the threat was contained. A quick movement just out of his line of sight caught his attention. Before he could turn to face the new threat, a fist plowed into his jaw.

_Bloody hell._

Fortunately, the other man didn't have the advantage, and the punch didn't do the damage he'd intended. Killian quickly pinned the second man down, using everything he had to keep him subdued. "You're not going anywhere, mate," he growled.

He looked up then and found Henry, hiding as best he could behind a tree. Killian wanted to tell him to run back to Emma, but there was no telling how many men had been sent out.

"I've got him," another voice called. Killian let out a sigh of relief when he turned to see it was none other than Graham, the sheriff.

"Make one false move..." Killian warned the man beneath him. Graham took over and, miraculously, there wasn't another scuffle.

Killian stepped away from the sheriff and the jail's newest tenants and went towards Henry.

"Lad?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to frighten the boy any further. "It's all right now. The sheriff has the men who tried to take you."

Henry didn't move from his spot, clinging to the tree as tightly as he could.

He could understand the fear. Everything was over, and they were all safe, but it was only a matter of time before Gold tried again.

"Come on, young man," Killian tried again. "I'm certain your mother is worried about you."

Slowly, Henry let go of the tree. The little boy was an absolute mess. Tears streamed down his dirty cheeks and he had scrape marks from his fall.

"Well now," Killian soothed, trying his best to make it sound as though the situation was not as dire as it actually was. "It looks like you need to get cleaned up again. And perhaps your mother wouldn't say no to some chocolate?"

Henry's eyes lit up and a slow smile spread across his face when he nodded in agreement. The smile faded though when Killian scooped him up into his arms. Before he could ask what was wrong, Henry had hidden his face and began sobbing.

Killian rubbed the boy’s back as he started back towards the tavern and where he’d last seen Emma. He tried to talk to Henry along the way, but the boy continued to sob.

Finally, he could see Ruby tending to Emma. He couldn't tell, but it looked as though she might have a few scrapes of her own.

"Henry!" Emma shouted when she caught sight of them. There was nothing Ruby could do to hold her back. She rushed towards Killian and grabbed her son.

"No!" Henry shouted. He clung tighter to Killian as he protested being taken away.

"Give him a moment," Killian tried, but it was no use. Emma was becoming more and more frantic, and the fact that her son wouldn't even look at her only seemed to make it worse.

"Emma!" Ruby was by her side, and doing what she could to pull her friend away. "He doesn't know it's you. He's still scared. You have to give him a minute."

Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick. Killian rubbed soothing circles on Henry's back in an attempt to calm him down, while Ruby did the same for Emma.

"Deputy Nolan got the man who grabbed Emma," Liam explained. "She put up a good fight though. Nearly had him down before we even realized what had happened."

Henry’s uncontrollable sobs had calmed down into the occasional sniffle, but he still refused to let go of Killian.

"You're fine, your mother is fine... everyone's all right." He could feel a little nod against his shoulder. "Want your mum?"

"Yeah..." Henry agreed weakly. He turned his head and looked down to where his mother was sitting. Killian struggled to untangle his grip, but he was able to hand the boy over to his mother.

Just as Emma took Henry, the boy grabbed the sleeve of Killian's shirt, pulling him to sit down with them. Killian didn't dare try to work his way out of the death-grip. "You're both okay," he assured Henry again.

Henry relaxed -save for his clenched fist- against his mother, who was still shaking enough for it to be obvious to anyone on the steps. Killian pulled them both close. It was a bit of an awkward position, trying to hug both of them with the way they were all sitting, but it seemed to help.

"We need to get you both somewhere safe," Ruby said. “The sooner the better.”

* * *

 

Emma knew exactly what Ruby was going to say. Liam had brought her friend up to speed on the grand scheme he and his brother had cooked up, so while she waited for Killian to return with Henry, she’d had to listen to the two of them try to convince her that marriage was a good idea.

She was beginning to think that maybe it made sense. If Killian was willing to go through with it, then why wasn't she jumping at the opportunity? Henry would be protected... in theory. Though Gold wouldn't see it that way.

"Why don't we go inside?" Killian asked softly. "I'm certain Graham and David will want to talk to us, and we don't want to make even more of a scene out here, do we?"

He had a point. They'd all be hot gossip for the town in no time at all, so it wouldn't be wise to add to the fodder. Emma agreed, and tried to stand, but Henry wouldn't let go of Killian. No amount of coaxing would change his mind.

"I've got him," he said.

Her heart sank a little, wanting the comfort of her son’s weight cradled in her arms. But Henry felt safe with his rescuer, and that would have to be enough.

"Are you all right, Emma?" Killian asked.

"Yeah," she said quickly. "Let's get inside and get you both cleaned up."

Ruby brought Henry upstairs after Emma finished tending to his scrapes. For all he'd been through, thankfully there wasn't much damage. A few minor cuts and a couple bruises were nothing compared to what could have happened.

Pushing the thought away, she concentrated on the man who had saved her son. He didn't look too beaten up, a couple scrapes here, a bruise or two there...

"I assure you," he chuckled, "I've been through worse."

"Just sit still and let me help you," she scolded as she frowned at him. "The last thing you need is for something to get infected."

She'd dealt with her fair share of injuries -she had a rambunctious son- but never had she had such an obnoxious patient. Killian complained about everything. How the water was too cold, the medicine stung, and "Bloody hell, do you _have_ to be so rough? It hurts!"

"You are worse than a child," she hissed at him. "Really, would you rather have it get infected?"

Killian rolled his eyes, but didn't complain anymore, save for a wince now and then. Once she was done, he mumbled a reluctant thank you, then made sure to take everything away from her so she couldn't tend to his wounds anymore.

"Thank you for going after Henry. You didn't... you didn't have to do that."

"It was no trouble," he dismissed.

"I’m pretty sure it was at least a _little_ trouble." The adrenaline was starting to wear down, and Emma could feel herself starting to really relax. Not enough to let her guard down - the threat wasn't completely gone - but enough to make a little joke. "I mean, you _did_ have to run... and then there was the fight-"

Killian laughed out loud.

"Okay, it was a little trouble. But," he grew serious, "I’d do it again."

A brief silence settled between them but Emma knew what was coming next.

"I think my brother's right," he mumbled.

"About what?" she feigned ignorance.

"If we get married, you and Henry will be protected," he explained. "And you'd have a nice little house that's out of the way. No one ever comes up there. I can keep the two of you safe until this all blows over."

"And you have a wife and a child that you never asked for in the first place," she reminded him.

“Aye,” he agreed, though that wasn’t her intention. “There’s enough room on the land to build a proper house, and there’s plenty of space for Henry to play.  There’s always the lighthouse. Henry will love it, I'm sure."

He'd _really_ thought everything out, hadn't he? But the fact still remained that she hardly knew him. What if he changed his mind? She could handle being abandoned, but Henry... Henry was already attached, and this man wasn't anything more than the person they saw at breakfast.

"We can make it work," he said. "I know it's not the ideal situation, but it doesn't have to be bad. You and Henry can have some stability."

That was always a plus.

"We could be happy, you know," he continued. "All of us."

"What do you get out of it?" she asked. "Because I don't really have anything to offer. You're saving my skin... for what?"

"For one, Ruby will stop flirting with me," he smirked. "For another, Granny... and every other busybody in town will stop wondering what the bloody hell is wrong with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "So why _aren’t_ you married yet?"

"I'm a busy man," he explained. "I don't come down all that often, which makes courting a woman difficult. Then, there's the fact that I don't have the happiest of histories. I know these women mean well, but I grew up with their daughters, who all knew me as the poor orphan who was sold off to the lighthouse keeper. How can I compare to those who can offer them everything, when I've got nothing?"

"You have a lighthouse," Emma tried.

"My _brother_ has a lighthouse," he corrected her. "The old man left it to him. I may help run it but the lighthouse, and the land it sits on, belongs to Liam."

He shook his head before she could speak, as if he knew what she was going to say.

"I can take care of you both. I may not own the lighthouse, but I don’t rely on my brother for survival. Like I told you before, the conditions will be slightly cramped for now, but we can make it work. We can make a home there. If that's what you'd like..."

What did she have to lose? If it all went to Hell, running was still an option.

"Okay," she nodded. "You get my father-in-law off my back, and I'll get the busybodies off of yours."

Really, she was getting more out of the deal, but he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

 

Killian was certain he was going insane. The moment Emma agreed to marry him, Liam and Ruby went into planning mode. Well, Liam was planning their escape, but Ruby was planning a wedding.

At least Emma looked as exasperated as he felt.

Ruby had been talking her ear off the moment she got the go-ahead for the wedding. He wasn't sure why. The plan was to do something as quickly as possible. Preferably within the next twenty four hours. Yet he heard about clothing, hair, and - _bloody hell_ \- was Ruby giving Emma advice on bakeries?

"You haven't listened to a word I've said," Liam chastised.

"Sorry, brother," he mumbled.

"I'll forgive you, but only because I know you're distracted," Liam said gruffly. "But you really need to focus. Marriage isn't going to do any good if we can't get them to safety. I know it's risky, but we should probably travel at night... and they need to be hidden. A woman and child travelling in the middle of the night is going to raise suspicions."

That evening, Ruby kept watch while Emma and Henry were hidden beneath the supplies in the cart. Emma shushed Henry’s giggles as they were buried.

While Killian was grateful Henry was amused rather than frightened, the boy needed to quiet down. Anyone could be out there, waiting for their next move. If they heard a child’s laughter from a cart full of supplies…

Killian frowned at the thought. He’d already witnessed two attacks. There was no doubt Gold would stop at nothing to get the boy.

And yet…

He and Emma were married now, and by all accounts, that meant Henry was his. He had a feeling Gold wouldn’t abide by that, however.

* * *

 

Emma clung tightly to Henry’s hand. While he seemed to be enjoying it all, Emma was becoming claustrophobic. The brothers had packed everything in such a way that she and Henry wouldn’t be crushed, but it still felt as though it was all caving in.

Just as her son began to settle down, the cart came to a stop. She hoped it was because they’d arrived, but couldn’t help but worry that something had gone wrong.

“Mama?” Henry whispered after a few moments of silence. She could hear the worry in his voice.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, though she couldn’t be sure. While they waited, she did what she could to prepare for a fight. It was cramped, but-

“Easy love,” Killian said. His voice was muffled, but calm.

After what felt like an eternity, the brothers moved enough supplies to get to their cocoon.

Killian lifted Henry first, setting him next to Liam. “Stay there, lad,” he instructed as he turned back to help Emma.

"Come on, then," Liam instructed. "Let's get these two settled, then you and I can unload."

When Killian said the house would be a tight squeeze, Emma could see he wasn't exaggerating. The living and kitchen area was one small room and two doors led to the bedrooms at the back of the house.

"Can you believe we grew up here?" Killian asked, seemingly as aware of the tension as she was. "Of course, Liam wasn't half as energetic as I was, so I suppose that helped."

"He was always knocking things over and driving the old man crazy," Liam chuckled. "He was a good man for taking us in, but sometimes, I wonder if he ever regretted the decision when it came to Killian's antics."

Killian muttered something under his breath as his brother continued to laugh, then led Emma and Henry to one of the rooms.

"He likes to poke fun at me whenever he gets the chance" - he opened the door to the bedroom - "It isn't much, but there's plenty of room for Henry to run around outside."

Emma looked around, noting that the room was even smaller than the one she and Henry shared at Granny's. There was a bed on one side, and a dresser on the other. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Aye," Killian nodded.

They'd been in worse places. On more than one occasion, the stars were their only ceiling.

"I'll bring your things in," he continued. "You and Henry can have the bed, and I'll take Liam's for the night while he's in the lighthouse. We can work on a better solution in the morning."

"Wait!" she said as he walked away, still a little unsure of everything.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just..." she sighed. "I know it sounds silly, but... maybe you could stay with us? Just in case?"

* * *

 

Henry spent a lot of times outdoors and he constantly followed Liam or Killian around. Emma tried to stop him but was unable to keep her curious little boy from shadowing the brothers. Neither seemed to mind and, after the first week, she decided they would let her know if Henry became a bother.

Falling into a routine was simple after that. Liam and Killian had their own schedule, Henry had "the best playground" and Emma found herself enjoying the bit of calm they'd found - even though she knew it couldn't last forever.

It never did.

The first time she couldn't find Henry, she panicked. It was early morning and she awoke to find him gone. Heart racing, she ran into the kitchen, only to find a half-asleep Liam nearly crashing into his food.

He startled awake, took one look at Emma, and assured her that everything was okay. "I saw him following Killian around.”

It wasn't like Henry to be up this early.

She made her way up the stairs of the lighthouse, relieved to find Henry with his face and hands squished up against the glass, looking out over the ocean. He was babbling a mile a minute, not noticing that Killian was busying himself cleaning up all the handprints on the windows.

"Good morning," Emma caught Killian's attention, but was unable to tear Henry away from his own little world.

"Good morning, love," Killian greeted her. "I apologize if we worried you, but Henry was filled with energy this morning. I thought a little bit of running around would help."

"Did you get anything to eat?"

"We had a bit, though it took some convincing to get him to slow down long enough for a meal."

"You could have woken me up," she told him. "You know you don't have to-"

"Enough of that," he waved it off, as he had every time she tried to insist that Henry wasn't his responsibility.

Emma gave up on the argument, knowing she wasn't going to win. She made her way over to Henry, who was still enjoying the view. "Are you looking at the boats?" she asked, trying to follow his gaze.

"Ships," Killian corrected, with a little chuckle.

Henry turned towards her, a little frown on his face. "Yeah, Mama. Sips."

"Oh," she laughed. "Pardon me. I wasn't aware there was a difference."

"You gotta teach her," Henry informed Killian with an exaggerated sigh. "Everyone's gonna laugh if she calls 'em boats!"

Killian agreed indulgently.

Henry looked back at Emma, hands on his hips, scowl still in place. "Sips. Don't forget."

“Of course,” she agreed readily, then tried to convince Henry to go play.

He considered it, then looked at Killian. "You'll come, too?"

"I'll be down in a moment," Killian agreed.

* * *

 

He wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow, Henry had convinced Emma to let him stay up in the lighthouse that night.

Killian didn’t think Henry would stay up more than a few extra hours past his bedtime, so before the two of them made their way to the lighthouse, he grabbed some blankets and pillows.

While Henry spent the remainder of daylight looking out onto the ocean, Killian set up a space for him to sleep.

The sun was barely setting when the little boy started showing signs of sleepiness. It seemed the excitement of being able to stay up past his bedtime had exhausted him.

"Did he even see the stars?" she asked the next morning, a hint of laughter in her tone. "He's been talking about them non-stop ever since you told him you would teach him to navigate."

"One or two," Killian chuckled. "He was well into dreamland before long."

When Henry did wake, all he could do was talk about his next "sift with Killian."

To Killian's surprise, Emma didn't object.

"It makes him happy," she explained. "And besides, if he keeps falling asleep before it even gets dark, then he's not really staying up past his bedtime, and I won't be dealing with a grumpy boy as much as I'd planned."

So Henry continued to join Killian on his shifts and, soon enough, he occasionally joined Liam as well.

"What's so exciting about working a lighthouse?" Emma asked one morning. "Not that I'm trying to say you have a boring job, but to a six-year-old? It doesn't seem like it would be very entertaining."

"I suppose it's the opportunity to stay up late," Killian teased, even though it was rare that Henry made it through even half the night. "Henry seems to enjoy the view mostly. It's quite a sight, especially at night."

He smiled at Emma as an idea formed. "Perhaps you should come with me tonight."

"I'm not a six-year-old boy," she laughed. "I don't have the same interest in boats that he has."

"Sips, love," Killian said, mimicking Henry's little voice. "They're sips."

"Right."

"You might not have the same interests, but I'm sure you would find something about it you enjoy," he wheedled. "It could be nice. We haven't had the chance to spend a lot of time together since-"

"We got married," she finished. "I know. But this house is small, and Henry's running around most of the time, and even when he's not..."

"We'll have plenty of privacy in the lighthouse," he suggested. Emma turned red and, suddenly, Killian wanted to take back his words. "That isn't what I meant... I just... bloody hell..."

"We _are_ married," she reminded him. "And we haven't acted like it at all."

The only time he'd so much as kissed her was when he married her, and even then it wasn't anything more than a simple peck. He didn't want to pressure her but she was right, and not just about affections. Most of their days were spent either apart when he was working or with Henry.

"Why don't you come with me, then?" he asked again. "I'm certain Liam won't mind keeping an eye on Henry and we can spend some actual time together."

"I promise I won't fall asleep the second Henry's out of my sight."

* * *

 

Emma wasn't quite sure what she was expecting, but she tried to keep her promise and _not_ fall asleep the second Henry was out of her sight. It was a little difficult at first. Killian busied himself around the lighthouse, preparing as night approached, and she found herself having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

The next thing she knew, he was gently shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Sorry," she mumbled when she realized that it was now dark out, and she'd been asleep for a couple hours at least.

"It's all right, love," he said. "I wasn't exactly the best of company. But everything's set and now we have some time to ourselves."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, neither seeming to know exactly what to say. Finally, Emma spoke up. "What do you and Henry usually do up here?"

"We keep watch," he answered. "He likes to look out over the water. It's the time of year when the channel is fairly busy, so there's plenty of ships for him to find. If he manages to stay awake long enough, we do a bit of stargazing, though it isn't always easy with the light shining so brightly."

Stargazing sounded interesting. "Maybe we can do some stargazing on a night when we're not working with blinding light?" she suggested.

"I'd like that," he agreed. "I'd also like to teach Henry a bit of navigation at some point."

"That’d be perfect."

"Are you happy here, Emma?"

The question caught her off guard.

"You hesitated," he mumbled when she didn't answer.

"I'm not unhappy," she promised. "It's just... different. For the past year, Henry and I have been on the run. There hasn't been time to settle anywhere. No place to really call home. And now we're here, we're safe, and... I don't know..."

"Building something?" he suggested.

The words made her heart ache. She _had_ built something once. It all came crashing down on her.

"It's been a long time," she choked out.

Killian didn't say anything as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Relaxing against him, she found a comfort she hadn't felt in ages.

Suddenly, she realized she wasn't upset about the past, but fearful for her future. _Their_ future.

_She didn't want to lose this._

Her stomach turned at the uncertainty of it all. Sure, he married her, but what if... what if he'd changed his mind? What if he felt stuck when everything had blown over? What if he felt stuck already?

He held her tighter, as though he could sense her troubling thoughts. "I'm happy. And I'll do better," he assured her, though she hadn’t spoken.

"Better?"

"To make you happy," he said. "I promised we could be happy, and you're not-"

"I didn't say that," she interrupted. "I _am_ happy. I just need time. It's... an adjustment."

"I suppose this isn't the most normal of circumstances.”

"We'll figure it out." She shrugged. "Maybe eventually, we'll even act like we're married."

"Aye," he chuckled. "Eventually."

She liked the sound of that.

"Might have a better chance if we really got to know each other," she suggested. "Maybe we could give that a try?"

"You want to know all the details of my tragic past?" he asked. His tone was light, but there was something else that suggested it still hurt to think about it.

"One day at a time," she allowed, knowing they both had their fair share of things they wanted to forget. Right now, she wanted to enjoy the bit of peace she'd found with him.

It seemed Killian felt the same way. He agreed with her, then quickly moved back to small talk. Not that she minded. Idle chatter was much less intimidating than everything else weighing on her. Knowing he was happy was enough for now.

* * *

 

Leaving Emma and Henry behind was more difficult than Killian thought it would be. The night before, he'd told himself over and over that it was just for a day or two and that Liam would take care of them. But now, he worried.

Maybe it was the fact that Henry cried and clung to him, begging to go with him, or maybe it was how Emma assured him she was okay, but looked as though she was hiding all her fears behind a fake smile. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"Do you hafta go?" Henry whined as he watched Killian readying the horse for their trip that morning.

"You don't want to starve, do you lad?" Killian said with a chuckle. Henry didn't seem to find it amusing. "I'll only be gone a few days."

Henry rolled his eyes and kicked at the dirt.

"Killian?" Liam poked his head into the barn, and smiled at the two of them. "Could I borrow you for a moment?"

"Go on back to the house now," Killian instructed Henry.

There was a little pout, and a grumble Killian couldn't understand, but Henry did as he was told.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as Liam confirmed the boy was out of earshot.

"Nothing's wrong," Liam said. "I had a suggestion for your trip."

"A suggestion?" he raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You're the one who won't venture into town unless it's absolutely necessary. I think I've got it under control."

Liam rolled his eyes. "I was thinking that perhaps you'd like to take Emma with you."

Killian laughed, but looking at his brother, he could see he was serious. "She'd never leave Henry, and it isn't safe for him to be in town right now."

"But he _is_ safe here," Liam assured him. "She knows that. I can watch the lad, and you and Emma can have some time to yourselves."

He considered it for a moment. There was nothing more he wanted to do than make good on his promises to Emma, and some time together could only help that. But convincing her would take more time than they had to lose. "If you can convince her-"

"Convince me of what?"

They both turned to see Emma standing in the entryway.  

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to interrupt... Henry came back to the house and insisted you two were having a secret meeting. Is everything okay?"

"Aye," Killian nodded. "Liam thought I should take you into town with me."

"Oh." She sounded a little hurt, and he wanted to kick himself for how he'd phrased it.

"I _want_ you to come with me," he corrected. "I told him that you might not want to leave Henry behind, and that's why I hadn't really considered it."

"Henry would be safe here," Liam cajoled. "There's only one road leading up to this place. Wouldn't be hard to take notice of anyone trying to use it."

Emma was quiet, but it was obvious that she was debating it. For a moment, it seemed like she might even say yes. “Henry isn’t going to like that,” she said instead.

"I have a feeling that Henry won't mind so much once he realizes there will be a lot more lighthouse time in his immediate future should you go with Killian. As a matter of fact, why don't I go talk to the lad while you two figure out your own details." Liam excused himself then rushed off towards the house.

"You don't have to accompany me," Killian deflected. "I would enjoy having you along, but I can understand you being uncomfortable with leaving Henry behind."

"I think-"

The sound of a small boy running towards the barn distracted her for a moment. She laughed when her son came barrelling in and began chattering about all the fun he and Liam were going to have. It seemed as though Henry's excitement helped her relax a bit, but he really wanted her to come to a decision on her own.

"I think," Emma tried again, "that I have a little bit of packing to do, don't I?"

* * *

 

Killian could tell that Emma still had reservations about their trip, even after they'd made it into town and had settled at the inn.

"Why don't you go talk to Ruby, love?" Killian suggested. "I'm certain she misses having you around, and perhaps seeing a friend will settle you a bit?"

Emma shook her head as she began to unpack. "I'll see Ruby plenty while we're here. Right now I need..."

"Right now, you need reassurance that everything is going to be all right." He managed to get her to stop fussing over her clothes and pulled her into his arms. "Henry is going to be fine. Liam isn't going to let anything happen while we're away."

She nodded, relaxing against him when he kissed the top of her head. "Can we stay here for a bit?" she asked.

"Of course," he agreed. It had been a long trip, and if Emma preferred to rest before they went about their business, he was more than happy to comply. She didn't seem too eager to move from where they stood. Eventually, Killian suggested a mid-afternoon nap might be in order.

"That sounds like a good plan." A smile returned to her face when she looked up at him.

God, he wanted to kiss her. There was a part of him that wondered if she'd run off if he tried, though. She may have agreed to the marriage but they still hardly knew each other. She was still skittish, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

So, to say it came as a surprise when she kissed him was an understatement.

What started as innocent quickly turned heated, and it took every bit of willpower to keep from giving in.

_But it wasn’t right._

“Emma…” Killian covered her hands with his, preventing her from unbuttoning his vest.

“I’m sorry, I guess I misread the situation. When you asked if I wanted to join you…” her voice became shaky, and she stared at their joined hands, refusing to look back up at him.

Bloody hell, she misunderstood. He wanted her more than _anything_ , but not if she felt it was some sort of obligation.

“I want you,” he tried to explain. “I just don’t want you to feel as though you have to-”

“What if _I_ want to?” she interrupted.

_Well then… that changed everything._

* * *

 

Emma tugged at the blankets when a cool breeze drifted through the window.

“Seem’s the weather’s turned,” Killian grumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

Her eyes startled open and it didn’t take her long to realize what the problem was. “We overslept.”

“Aye,” Killian chuckled. “Sunset judging by the looks of it.”

Neither made any attempt to move. Instead, they pulled the covers tighter around them and shielded themselves from the chill.  Emma supposed they should get up and get something to eat, but she was reluctant to leave.

“If we don’t make an appearance soon, Ruby is going to send a search party,” Killian whispered, chuckling when she groaned in protest. He kissed her shoulder. “Believe me darling, I’d much rather stay here, too.”

A sudden panic overcame her when she realized there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

“Emma?” he asked. “What is it, love?”

“And when this is all over?”

He didn’t say anything for a moment. She wasn’t sure if he was hesitant or if he wasn’t sure what she was asking.

“Nevermind,” she tried to brush it off. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Apologies,” he said. “I just… what did you mean by ‘when this is all over’?”

“ _This_ ,” she emphasized. “After Henry is safe, and you don’t have to protect us anymore.”

She hated the thought that this might only be temporary. She hated it even more that it scared her so much.

“Look at me,” he said, moving so she could turn to him. “Come on, Swan. I’m not _that_ horrifying to look at.”

She couldn’t help laughing and he took the opportunity to move her hands from her face. “There. Now, I told you I was in this for the long haul. Nothing is going to change that.”

“I guess I’m used to people letting me down,” she mumbled, ashamed that - on some level - she expected him to do the same.

“I don’t intend to let you down.”

He was all in. Had always _been_ all in. She had to trust that and ignore her nagging doubts.

“Now, shall we go inform Ruby that we haven’t died up here?” He gave her a silly little smirk that had her laughing again.

“I think Ruby knows we’re not dead,” she said coyly as she tangled her fingers in the chain around his neck. “Do you think she can wait a little longer?”

Her answer was a searing kiss… that was promptly interrupted by Ruby pounding at the door. "Killian Jones, you'd better be in there!" she shouted.

With an annoyed huff, Killian got out of bed and began dressing while Ruby continued to pound on the door. "Bloody hell, I'm coming!" he snapped.

Emma ducked further under the covers but rolled her eyes when Ruby poked her head in and called, "Hello, Emma."

"What do you want, Ruby?" Killian asked, doing nothing to hide how irritated he was about the interruption.

"Granny said she's gonna come up here and drag you to the kitchen herself if you two don't come down for a decent meal.”

They were barely seated when Ruby started in on them.

“So, how are things?” she asked, rolling her eyes when Killian shot her a dirty look.  “Your food is coming. It’s not going to hurt you to make a little small talk.”

Emma looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and sighed when he complained that he was hungry.

“It’s your own fault,” Granny scolded. She dropped two plates down for them. “Maybe next time, you’ll remember the kitchen doesn’t operate on your hours.”

There was no bite to her words, but Emma knew one smart remark too many would not be in their best interest. “Thank you, Granny,” she said before Killian could say anything to irritate the woman.

“Thank you, Granny,” Killian repeated, chuckling at the dirty look he received.

Once she went back to the kitchen, Ruby tried again. “I don’t mean to pry-”

“Yes you do,” Killian interrupted with a smirk.

“Next time, I’ll make sure Granny charges you,” Ruby shot back.

“We’re fine,” Emma said, hoping to derail them before they got too loud. She didn’t want to attract too much attention. She looked around, still wary of speaking too freely before adding: “All of us.”

Ruby took a quick glance around the room, then leaned in. “No one’s asked in some time. It took about two weeks for it to quiet down, but I’m sure there’s still a lookout or two hanging around here.”

Emma looked around again anyway.

Ruby grew quiet for a moment, as if considering something else.

“They got out…” she finally said. “The men who attacked you. They managed to get out of jail.”

Emma’s heart sank.

“I haven’t seen them around,” Ruby continued, “But like I said, there are others. We’re keeping an eye out. Just… try to be careful.”

"I appreciate it," Killian thanked her.

Ruby smiled. "When this all blows over, you'll have to come into town more often. I miss you."

"That's sweet," Killian chuckled.

"I was talking to Emma," Ruby growled.

"I miss you too," Emma admitted. "Hopefully this will all be over with soon."

* * *

 

Killian hoped so, too. Unfortunately, it was hard to catch a man who was good at hiding. If Henry's grandfather wanted to, he could drag this on for ages. Emma didn't need that. _Henry_ didn't need that. They both needed the freedom. Freedom to go into town without having to look over their shoulders, to not have to worry about who to trust. To live without having to run all the time.

“Do you think he knows?” She asked. “I hate to think that we’re leading him right to Henry.”

Ruby promised the sheriff was watching the road. There had been no sign of Gold or his lackeys for weeks. Killian hoped that meant they were in the clear, but he knew better. Still, he tried to reassure her that they were fine.

“We aren’t defenseless,” he reminded her. “Liam and I know how to defend our home and loved ones… should it come to that.”

“Let’s _hope_ it doesn’t come to that.”

He hoped it didn’t either.

Liam greeted them when they got back two days later. He was followed by a very pouty Henry.

“You said you’d be gone longer,” he complained.

Liam and Killian both laughed out loud.

“I’m sure your mother won’t mind you staying in the lighthouse again,” Liam said.

Henry gave Emma a pleading look. When she agreed, he hugged her tightly. “I missed you, Mama.”

“Before we unload, there’s something I want to show you.” Killian grinned when Liam nodded.

Henry grumbled about it, reluctant to let go of Emma now that she was back and he still had permission to play in _his_ lighthouse.

“Both of you,” Killian informed him. “Come on, lad.”

* * *

 

Killian lifted Henry up and the sight made Emma’s heart feel like it was about to burst. Then, he situated Henry on one side and took her hand.

Neither asked what Killian was so excited about but his joy was contagious. By the time he led them to an empty plot, Henry was in a fit of giggles.

“What’s this all about?” Emma asked.

Killian set Henry down and pointed out the four stakes marking the plot they stood on. “This is our home,” he said proudly. “Or… it will be in the near future.”

Henry was skeptical. “It’s just dirt.”

“We have to build it,” Killian explained. “But first, we need to get an idea of what we want. Then we can draw up some-”

He stopped mid sentence when a tear dripped, unbidden, down Emma’s cheek.

“Are you all right, love?”

He noticed. _Of course_ he noticed when she hadn’t even made a sound.

“Sorry,” she whispered. She believed him when he promised forever, but building a home? Not just _for_ her.

 _With_ her _._

“But it’s okay?” Killian asked. “I didn’t mean to overstep.”

“You didn’t,” she assured. “I’m just… happy.”

“Me too, Mama!” Henry exclaimed. “Do I get my own room?”

Her thoughts briefly drifted back to the previous night.

“Yeah,” she laughed. “You get your own room.”

Pleased with the answer, Henry immediately started drawing out plans for his room in the dirt.

“Thank you,” she whispered, kissing Killian on the cheek. They both laughed when Henry informed them they were being gross.

 _Home._ After all that running, they were finally going to have a home.

And, God help her, she was falling in love with her husband.

As the weeks passed, Emma’s fears began to subside. There had been no sight of Gold; no new threats to Henry. Though she was still cautious when it came to her son, life was able to settle into a new normal for their family.

 _Family_. It was really beginning to feel that way in every sense of the word. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined such a half-baked plan would work so well. Killian was wonderful and the new life they’d carved out for themselves was damn near perfect.

So, when Liam informed Emma of Killian's birthday, she wanted to march upstairs and scold her husband for not telling her himself. Halfway between the house and lighthouse, she got a better idea.

The next morning, after his shift finished, she waited for Killian to fall asleep. Once she was sure he wouldn’t wake, she recruited Henry to help her bake a cake. There wasn't time to get presents, so Emma made his favorite dish for dinner, Henry drew a picture, and Liam promised to take the shift that evening.

She was putting the finishing touches on dinner when Killian woke. Before he could fully process the scene, Henry ran towards him, exclaiming, "Happy birthday!" then hugged his legs.

Killian looked around and caught sight of the dinner and cake on the table. He was speechless when he looked up at Emma, and she could have sworn he was fighting back tears. "Happy birthday," she said softly.

The second Henry let go, Killian pulled Emma into his arms and kissed her. It wasn't until Liam cleared his throat that she remembered they weren't alone.

"I helped," Henry grumbled.

"Thank you, lad.” Killian pulled the boy into his arms and blew a raspberry on his cheek, making her son giggle and something settle even more deeply inside her. “I'd ask how you knew, but I suspect my brother betrayed me."

"Guilty!" Liam had an unapologetic grin on his face.

"Why don't we eat?" Emma suggested.

"I made you this for the lighthouse." Henry grabbed the picture he drew and handed it to Killian. "There's no pictures in there. See? It's the water, and there's lots of sips."

"Thank you, Henry." Killian examined it closely, before assuring, “I'll hang it over my desk tonight."

"Tomorrow night," Liam corrected. "I'll be taking your shift this evening."

Henry sat down at the table and wrinkled his nose as he thought for a moment, then he looked at Killian. "Are you gonna start kissing again?"

Emma felt her cheeks grow hot. "Henry!"

Killian laughed so hard, he was almost crying. "One day, you won't think it's so vile," he teased once he managed to calm down.

Henry rolled his eyes and looked over at Liam. "Can I work in the lighthouse, too?"

* * *

 

"Are you still awake?" Killian whispered. When Emma only responded with an annoyed grunt, he chuckled and pinched her side.

"Hey!" she complained. Her gripes were short lived, turning into giggles when Killian continued to tickle her. "Okay, okay! I give up! Mercy!"

He relented, laughing when she promised revenge. "I wanted to thank you again. For today. My birthday isn't something I've ever made a big deal out of. Liam did, when I was younger, but then I grew up and it it just didn't seem so important anymore."

“It’s important to _me_ ,” she countered. “Growing up, I didn’t have anyone who wanted to make a big deal about me or what I felt was important. So… birthdays are special. When Henry was born, I knew that no matter what, there would always be a big production for his birthday.”

“You wanted me to know I mattered,” Killian guessed.

“Yeah,” she admitted. “I didn’t mean to overstep-”

“You didn’t overstep,” he made sure she understood. “ _Thank you_. I appreciate it. All of it.”

He wanted to say more, but was afraid she wasn’t ready to hear it. For all that Emma had opened up, she was still skittish. Too much too soon could have her running.

“We might want to get dressed before we fall asleep. Wouldn’t want anyone to get an eyeful,” Emma said. She laughed when he slung his arm over her side and held her tight.

He didn’t want to move.

“Come on,” she said.

He protested, but let go. The moment they were dressed again, he pulled her close under the covers.

When they first shared a bed, Killian noticed the invisible wall between them. Not that he could blame her, they hardly knew each other. But now, she was more open and at night, she was always tucked by his side. It was a welcome change.

“Killian?”

“Hmmm?”

“I’ve been thinking…” she twisted around to look at him. “Maybe _I_ could do the supply run tomorrow?”

“Liam-”

“Hates doing them.”

“Is that wise?” he asked.

“I need to pull my weight. I’ve gone with you enough times to know what I’m doing.”

“I’m still worried about Gold,” he admitted.

There had been no sign of him or his informants around town for weeks, but still, he worried. Gold’s lackeys simply may have learned how to keep quiet and out of sight.

“Me too,” Emma agreed.

If she was worried, maybe he could convince her that she didn’t need to do anything more to help out. “You pull plenty of weight,” he tried.

But Emma was adamant about going, so how could he possibly say no? She was capable of handling herself and, if she ran into any trouble, she had allies in town.

They decided that it would be best to tell Liam in the morning. He suspected his brother really wouldn't mind at all and Henry would likely use Emma's absence as an opportunity to spend more time in the lighthouse.

Killian wanted to offer to accompany her. In any other situation, she might not mind, but he could see this for what it was. Emma wanted to prove something. If letting her do that made her more confident about everything, he wasn't going to stop her.

* * *

 

Ruby hovered over her like she was some delicate thing that might break at any given moment. Emma appreciated the fact that she wanted to look out for her, but she needed a friend, not a guardian.

"Can you please stop it?" she asked. "I'm fine."

"If you're fine, then why are you so fidgety?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Emma's hands.

The napkin she'd been holding had been ripped to shreds, and her now free hands were drumming absentmindedly on the counter.

It wasn't that she was nervous about being seen or followed. Even though it was a possibility, she didn't see anything that made her think she was being watched.

No, she was uneasy because-

"I'm sure they miss you, too," Ruby clearly read her mind.

God, she missed them. Henry was a given. She always hated being away from him. But how much she missed Killian surprised her.

Ruby brushed away the napkin bits and took away the plate of half-finished food. Emma growled out of habit.

"We both know you're not going to eat that," she laughed. "Look, why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? You'll feel better in the morning."

Emma wasn't sure Ruby was right about that, but she wasn't going to eat and she couldn't get any work done after sunset. Her only two options were sitting down here and annoying Ruby or going to sleep.

"You know where to find me if you need anything," Ruby reminded Emma after bidding her goodnight.

Emma immediately regretted her decision. The bed was far too empty and the small room was too big, too quiet, too cold without Killian’s natural warmth and exuberance.

She sat down and looked around the room, wondering why she was so adamant about doing this on her own. Killian would have come with her if she'd asked, but if she wanted to really build a life together, she needed to put in as much effort as everyone else. She'd spent the past few months learning the ropes; now it was time to prove she could contribute.

Given how exhausted she was, sleep should have come easy. She knew the sooner she went to sleep, the sooner morning would come. There wasn't much to be done the next day. If she hurried, she could return home before nightfall.

A knock startled her. She let out a sigh of relief when Ruby announced herself.

“Just a minute.” She threw on a robe.

Ruby pushed her way inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"I have an admirer."

Ruby _always_ had an admirer.

"I need to hide out for a bit," she admitted. "Besides, I thought you'd need some company. You weren't even close to falling asleep, were you?"

Emma shrugged.

“I bet Henry’s having fun,” Ruby told her. “And from the sound of it, it didn’t take long for him to have everyone wrapped around his little finger.”

There was no denying that Henry loved the lighthouse. It offered him a freedom he’d been denied ever since they started living on the run.

Liam had mentioned on a few occasions that having Henry around made life a bit brighter and less lonely. Killian didn’t comment much about it, but he seemed much more outgoing and happier than the quiet man she’d met at the tavern all those months ago.

“Do you know why Killian loves this room?” Ruby asked, the silence on Emma’s part not seeming to bother her at all.

The change of subject caught her off guard. She shook her head.

“Not surprised. I doubt you spent much time _talking_ up here.”

Emma felt her cheeks grow hot. Ruby just smirked and nodded towards the window. She refused to say anything else, leaving Emma to hope that the answer was obvious. A little wary of what she might find, Emma pulled the curtain back slowly, then gasped.

The view was beautiful. She could see the lighthouse standing proudly on the cliff, its light shining brightly over the sea. It was far enough that she couldn’t see the house, but she could almost imagine Henry running around, protesting bedtime.

How were they doing? Did Henry miss her? Did _Killian_ miss her? Had they eaten enough? Were they warm enough?

“I bet Henry is running up and down the stairs right about now,” Ruby said softly. “Giving those brothers a run for their money.”

Emma smiled at the thought. Despite being scolded for it several times, Henry loved running up and down the stairs.

“If he is,” Emma warned, “Killian is probably chasing after him, praying I don’t find out about it.”

“And when they’re exhausted, they’ll probably snuggle up by the fire,” Ruby added. “Killian will tell him stories, and Henry will nod off. Home isn’t so far away, is it?”

“Thanks, Ruby.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” she brushed off the thanks. “Get some rest. I’m sure my new friend has taken the hint.”

Ruby let herself out, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. Though she still missed her family, the reminder that they weren’t as far away as they seemed made things a little easier to deal with.

She left the curtains open as she laid back down. Sleep came easier with home in sight.

* * *

 

The patrons made enough noise to wake Emma. It was one thing she didn’t miss about living at the inn.

Unsure of how late it was, she wondered if Ruby might need help clearing the tavern. She sat up and looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky, indicating the late hour. She frowned when she noted the amount of smoke coming from the cliff. It wasn’t unlike Killian or Liam to light a fire on cooler nights, but they always put it out before heading to bed. On the off chance one of the brothers _had_ stayed up late…

That was too much smoke for a small fireplace.

 _Something’s wrong_.

She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. Maybe she was overreacting, but maybe...

“Emma!” Ruby shouted when she saw her rush through the tavern. “Hey! Wait up!”

There was no time to lose.

“Something’s wrong,” she shouted, still running.

Ruby stopped her, and Emma whirled, urgently explaining what she’d seen .

“You are _not_ going alone,” Ruby stated.

“I can’t wait for everyone else!” If it was nothing, they could laugh later, but if something was wrong, she might already be too late.

“Fine,” Ruby relented. “I’ll go get Graham and David; then I’ll be right behind you.”

Emma nodded and rushed towards the livery. As she rushed away, she could hear Ruby shouting.

Perfect.

The horse, who Henry had affectionately named Roger, must have sensed something because he didn’t protest when Emma hopped on; he moved quickly towards home with little prompting.

The closer she got, the more worry ate at her. Smoke billowed up at an alarming rate, making the air on the path up to the cliff almost unbreathable. The sky lit up an angry orange as the fire grew.

She could hear others following behind her. They were too far to be of any help at the moment, so she pressed onward, unwilling to wait. With a shout, she had Roger pick up speed.

_Please let them be okay._

When she arrived, the house was in flames and there was no sign of life anywhere.

Roger skidded to a halt and Emma jumped down. She ran towards the house as fast as she could, fighting against the smoke to see and breathe.

"Henry! Help, someone!" she called out, her heart dropping when she didn't hear a reply.

No one came rushing over from the lighthouse, which led her to believe everyone was inside.

"I'm coming in!" she shouted, though she wasn't sure anyone could hear her.

As she tried to find a way into the house, someone kicked the door out. A few seconds later, Liam came outside, Henry safe in his arms. When he caught sight of Emma, he shouted for her to get away from the house. They moved to safety as help began to arrive. Liam was still looking at the house.

"Where's Killian?"

"He was right behind me..." he trailed off.

After a few more moments passed without any sign of Killian, Emma handed Henry off to Ruby, sparing a moment to make sure he was safe with David before running towards the house.

She was stopped by Liam, who grabbed her arm and refused to let go. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"I can't just leave him to die!" she argued.

"Do you think that's what I want?" he seethed. "I'll go. Henry needs you."

But she needed Killian, too.

"I'll get him," he assured again. "It'll be all right, Emma."

He started to move when the roof began to cave in. The flames shot up higher as it consumed the house. It was her turn to grab him. "You can't..." she choked out.

She could only hope that Killian was able to get out, but sending Liam in would only result in losing them both.

"Emma, you have to let me save my brother."

All she wanted to do was get Killian out of the house, but neither knew where he was and navigating through the wall of smoke and fire was impossible. "He'd never forgive you," she whispered.

Liam slumped down, defeated.

Movement near the home caught her attention. Emma held her breath, hoping she wasn’t seeing things. “Killian?” She called.

There was no answer.

_What was she supposed to tell Henry?_

“Wait…” Liam exclaimed as Emma was about to give up. A hacking cough in the distance had them both running towards the house.

She could see him now, stumbling away from the fire. “Killian!”

He collapsed before they could reach him.

“Is he going to be okay?” Emma asked Liam. Killian continued to cough, his hacking making it impossible to respond.

“He’ll be fine,” Liam promised. “As soon as he’s able, we’ll move him.”

“‘M fine,” Killian said weakly, though he didn’t hesitate to accept their assistance. Together, they were able to get Killian headed towards safety.

A panicked cry caught their attention. Emma looked up in time to see Gold grab Henry.

* * *

 

The sound of Henry snapped Killian out of his fog. Liam was unable to hold him back as he ran after the man who was trying to kidnap his son. David stopped him, but that wasn't enough.

Everything - save for the man who'd tried to kill them - was a blur. Killian pulled him out of David's grasp and shoved him to the ground. The man held up his hands in surrender, but Killian wasn't about to let him off so easily.

The old man kicked at him, knocking him to the ground. There was a sickening crack when his head smacked onto the hard dirt. For a moment, he was so disoriented that he could barely process what was happening. A fist to his face brought him back to the present. The other man managed to hit him a couple more times, then Killian jolted into action.

Within seconds he had pinned the man back to the ground, intent on pummeling him to a bloody pulp. Someone pulled him back before he could do too much damage. There was shouting; Killian could vaguely make out Emma’s voice. There was no way to understand what she -or anyone for that matter- was saying. Between the chaos and the pain, he couldn’t focus on anything but staying conscious.

Not that it helped.

When Killian came to, he realized he’d been moved to a bed. Hoping to get a little more rest, he kept his eyes closed and listened for any signs of danger. He could hear Emma telling Henry not to disturb him while she went to help Ruby with breakfast.

_They were safe._

He fell into a light sleep only to be disturbed a bit later by someone - it could only be Henry - climbing onto the bed. Eyes still shut, hoping the boy might think he was still sleeping, he waited.

Then he felt Henry kissing his forehead, his cheek, his nose. Finally, Killian opened his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I’m kissing your boo-boos,” Henry said, matter of factly. He pointed at each injury as though Killian could see them.  “You got one there, and there, and there…”

“And you’re supposed to kiss them better?”

“That’s what Mama does for me,” he explained. “Do you feel better?”

Everything ached and his lungs felt like they were on fire.

“Come here, lad,” he chuckled. Henry cuddled up next to him, resting his head on Killian’s shoulder. “I feel much better. Thank you.”

“Oh, Henry,” Emma sighed when she came into the room. “I told you to leave him alone.”

“He didn’t have anyone to kiss his boo-boos, Mama,” Henry protested.

“He’s fine, Swan,” Killian assured her. “It’s about time I woke up anyway.”

"I brought some food... if you’re hungry."

Killian couldn't tell what Emma was thinking. Her words were soft as though she couldn't quite find her voice. But she didn't seem upset.  Not at them, anyway.

"Why don't you set the food on the table and come over here," he suggested, patting the empty space next to him.

It took her a minute but, eventually, she set the food aside and sat down.

"Come on," he cajoled. "Cuddle with us."

"Yeah, Mama," Henry parroted sleepily. "Cuddle with us."

"I'm not going to hurt you, am I?"

"I'm fine, love," he promised.

Carefully, she claimed his other shoulder as a pillow. She reached over and brushed the hair out of Henry's face, commenting on his droopy eyelids and laughing when he protested being tired.

"It's been a long night," Emma whispered to Killian. "You're the only one who got any sleep around here. Henry's been up and down since we arrived."

"And Liam?"

"Ruby's looking after him. He hasn't gotten much sleep either. Every time Henry made a sound, he'd come rushing in to see if you'd woken up. Then, there was the doctor that kept checking on you..."

“I’m fine now,” he assured her.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered.

A wave of guilt washed over him. All he wanted to do was make sure she didn't lose her son. He did everything he possibly could to save Henry without a thought to his own safety.  

"I'm sorry I frightened you." He didn't want to try to explain his reasoning. In the grand scheme of things, he knew Henry would always come first. That was the way it was supposed to be. But he never thought-

"I love you," she said. "And I can't lose you."

_Emma loved him?_

"You don't... I mean..." she sighed, clearly frustrated. "You deserve to know."

"I love you, too," he said.

_Bloody hell. She loved him._

Henry made a disgusted little grunt. "Are you gonna kiss again?"

"Close your eyes, lad," he chuckled. Henry groaned when Emma propped herself up to give Killian a quick kiss.

"Gross," Henry muttered.

Ruby popped her head into the room. “I see someone’s awake. Why don’t I take Henry so you two can catch up before the doctor gets back.”

* * *

 

"What's on your mind?" Killian asked once they were alone.

"I went to the sheriff's office this morning," she said quietly. When she went to see Graham that morning, she had no intention of talking to Gold. That, she wanted to save for when she had Killian by her side. But it had been unavoidable.

"He wants to make a deal," she sighed. "Graham will drop the charges if we agree-"

"The hell we will," Killian hissed. "That man tried to kill us, and burned down-"

"He'll leave Henry alone," she interrupted, hoping it would keep him calm enough to discuss the situation. "I didn't agree to anything. It wouldn't be right to make a decision like that without you. He hurt you... and Liam, too. So we need to talk about it before we do anything."

"When you say he'll leave Henry alone... how can we take his word on that?"

He was skeptical, and she could understand that. There wasn't any part of her that trusted a word that came out of Gold's mouth. "He would formally disinherit Henry, which means..."

"Henry would no longer have claim to his birthright."

Was it really fair to make a decision like that on Henry's behalf?

“Emma, I know I haven’t got much to offer, but I love Henry. He’ll never have any fancy titles or anything along those lines, but he’d never have to worry about his grandfather coming after him again.”

He had a point. She could reject the deal, but at what cost? They would always have to watch their backs. Gold would never give up on trying to push Emma out. Was Henry’s birthright really worth all that?

Killian had so much more to offer than he realized. He gave them love, happiness, and stability. It was worth far more than any worldly possession.

“Henry would prefer having his family together over an inheritance. Especially since there are so many strings attached when it comes to his grandfather.”

She hoped Henry would understand when he was older.

“We all have to agree though,” she added. “Because it affects all of us. By taking the deal, Gold will go free.”

“Liam will agree to the terms,” Killian insisted. “Gold will find his way to freedom eventually. Making a deal while we still have leverage is the only way to ensure our safety.”

* * *

 

The deal was designed so that everyone lost something. Gold lost his heir and had to pay for the damages to the house. Liam and Killian watched the man who’d done them harm go free. Henry lost his inheritance.

But Emma couldn’t help feeling they came out ahead. Recovery was slow, but a huge weight had been lifted.

Despite the fact that their house was complete enough to shelter all of them, Liam opted to stay in the lighthouse until his home was rebuilt. Henry was quick to volunteer to stay with him, stating that Emma and Killian kissed too much.

Ultimately, Henry didn’t get his way.

For the first time in ages, Emma felt safe. Her heart was full and there was a bright future ahead for all of them.

“Are you happy, love?” Killian asked.

“Very happy. I love you, Killian.”

“I love you too, Emma.”

She laughed when he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their mostly-finished home. “I’m capable of walking,” she teased.

“Aye, but I didn’t get a chance to do this when we got married,” he said. “Do you suppose it counts even though it isn’t complete?”

Emma rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. Home wasn’t bricks and boards, mortar and nails. Home was the people you loved, and it was where, when you weren’t there, you just missed it. “I think it counts.”

She knew it did.

Their home was already complete.

 

 


End file.
